Pepper takes Tony in hand
by the little spanko
Summary: Set after Iron Man 2. If you haven't seen the film, DO NOT READ THIS. Otherwise I'll point & laugh at you spoiling it for yourself. This contains the spanking of an adult who had it coming and who probably liked it on some level . Don't like, don't read.


**Warning**: This is set just after Iron Man 2. If you haven't seen the film, **DO NOT READ THIS**. Otherwise I'll point and laugh at you _**spoiling**_ it for yourself. Also, this contains the spanking of a manchild who had it coming [and who probably liked it on some level]. Still, the **spanking** is non consensual – so, if you are sensitive to this sort of thing, please go away.

You Were Dying?

"What do you mean you were _dying_?" Pepper yelled as soon as they'd reached Tony's mansion, throwing off Tony's rhythm. It was a bit surprising, he had honestly thought they'd moved past this and onto what he imagined would be a hell of a night of lovemaking.

Turning stunned eyes on her he stammered, "W-well, I..."

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" She screeched, throwing up her arms and stalking around him, the sound of her heels clicking loudly on the floor.

He couldn't help but enjoy the many scoldings he'd gotten from her over the years, and tonight she seemed more upset than he'd ever remembered her being before, now that she'd come down from the adrenalin ...and apparently the romanticism as well.

"I tried," he said with a smirk in his voice. "You wouldn't _let_ me – _**remember**_?"

Pepper's eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth, both things he'd rarely seen from her. "_Why_ didn't you _keep trying_?"

Head cocked to the side in a mixture of nervousness and amusement, he tried to answer as he kept turning in attempt to face her as she stalked around him, eyes trailing over her curves, "I didn't wa..."

"You should have TOLD me!" She yelled, cutting him off, flailing her fists in outrage.

These fits of hers were fun, to a point – until she succeeded in making him feel bad, which she was accomplishing rather too quickly for his liking tonight. "..I didn't want to worry you!" Tony admitted desperately in a high pitched tone that sounded very much like a whine.

"Tony!" Pepper boomed over him.

"Pepper?" Tony asked back in a much quieter tone.

She just stared him down as her chest heaved, her breathing heavy. It was alluring, he felt himself begin to perk up from the mere sight of it...but it went on too long, and the crushing feeling of guilt once again lurked near.

"Pepper. Please. I'm fine." He said calmly, hands up in surrender, suave look on his face. "Really."

Tony nearly smirked as her anger seemed to totally subside, leaving her staring at him with large, caring eyes. "Now, can't we get back to..."

Then, just as suddenly, the anger was back tenfold as she yelled over him again while resuming her stalking, "You drive me Crazy!"

"I know," he put on demurely, "I'm also difficult to live with, a slob, _completely_ reckless, narcissi..." he listed off, eyes downcast in playful shame.

"Yes! You are," she interrupted again, hands on her hips. She wasn't playing, though.

Tony's face scrunched up, hurt, "Well, that's kind of harsh, isn'..."

"It's not nearly harsh enough," Pepper said in a lowered tone that had Tony shivering.

"You're going to keep doing this, aren't you? ...because you don't think anyone _really_ cares about you – but you're wrong. I care," she said, her voice shaking with emotion. "I care."

Tony's eyes had gotten very large, mouth hanging open a little at this announcement. This wasn't the sort of declaration of love that he was used to. He wanted to make a joke, brush it aside and lighten the mood, but before he could do anything other than realize the implications of what she had just said, she started talking again.

"No," she said, a thin finger brushing an errant strand of strawberry blond hair back in place behind her ear.

"No?" He asked, eyes darting over her features, uncertain exactly what she meant.

She looked at him for a long moment, "Am I important to you, Tony?"

Tony's eyes opened even wider as his brow furrowed, "Of course yo..."

"Good," she said as she strode towards him and took his wrist in her tiny hand, the manicured nails slightly digging into his skin as she tugged him along in her wake. "Come on."

Tony happily followed, but after a moment became confused. "Bedroom's the other way, you know that," Tony said in a husky voice.

"We're going to the kitchen," Pepper said tightly, her heels clicking away on the floor.

Tony grinned, "Are we? Why Pepper," he said giddily while trying to keep her pace, "I always took you for..."

"Stop talking," she said in the huffy tone that always twisted Tony up inside. All he could do was grin and keep up, imagining sitting her on the counter and kneeling in front of her to pay his penance in ways that would soon have her moaning, then bending her over the table to take her...

"What's the spoon for? Hey!" It all became clear a little too late for Tony as Pepper had already snatched up the largest wooden spoon he owned and had pulled a chair from the table to the middle of the room before taking a seat and pulling him towards her lap. "I don't think I want to play this way," he said with a grin and puppy eyes.

Pepper's expression remained severe as she simply tugged Tony towards her and then began unfastening his trousers.

"Oh," Tony cooed, shamelessly thrusting his hips forward to feel her delicate fingers brush over him.

She expected this reaction, and had specifically taken this route in order to get him where she wanted him. Tugging his trousers and then his boxers down, she further subdued him by pulling him in close, a hand on each hip, his member close to her mouth, and looked up at him with large eyes.

"This got interesting," he said with a smile.

"Can it," Pepper said, grabbing his dick and yanking on it to pull him over her lap.

"Not fair, Pepper," Tony whined while both trying to catch himself and attempting propel himself up off of her lap.

Unfortunately for him, Pepper had moved quickly, wrapping a long leg around both of his and thereby trapping him in place. ...not that Tony put up all that much of a fight. Sure, there were protests, but he was still having fun on some level and certainly didn't want the games to end just yet.

That was, until the spoon cracked down sharply on his left cheek without warning.

"Ow!" He yelled indignantly, throwing back a hand to rub at the sting while looking up at her with a shocked glare. "Not so hard – that _hurt_!"

Pepper again moved quickly, snatching up his wrist and twisting it to his back. "Good, then I'm doing this right," she answered with a smirk.

"Good? Pepper, this is not _goo_—OW! Pepper! This is _not good!_" Tony yelled, kicking his trapped legs as much as he was able in what only could be called a tantrum.

"So, you don't like this. Is that what you're saying, Tony?" Pepper asked as she kept the spoon connecting.

"OUCH! YES, _dammit_, that's what I'm saying! Ah!"

"Good, then this might work," Pepper said, laying into him faster and harder, making him clench and push himself forward, unable to get away.

"OOWWWW, Pepper, you're Heartless! OW! ...just _heartless_, OW!" Tony growled.

"You know you need this," she said in a sweet, soothing tone. "This might just save your life."

"OUCH...or KILL me!" Tony quipped, giving her another over-the-shoulder glare. Pepper just rolled her eyes at his shameless exaggeration.

"OW! Enough, I'm done playing! We're done. Lemme up," he said, giving her a bossy look. "OW, let me UP!"

"No," she said simply, relishing the situation.

"No? OW! NO? Pepper, this...Oh! OH!" he started, working himself for another verbal bout with her.

Pepper had smacked each cheek hard in quick succession to cut him off and then said, "Shut up and take it, Tony. Or, aren't you man enough?"

"_Heartless_," he muttered under his breath as he winced.

Pepper decided to get serious and repositioned him so that his ass was higher in the air, during which time Tony looked back at her with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Tapping him with the spoon, she raised an eyebrow of her own back at him. "You are going to keep me up to date with your health," before Tony could give a sarcastic response, she lit into him hard with the spoon, focusing on his sit spots and the tops of his thighs.

Tony couldn't help the high pitched yell or the struggling to get away. This hurt, and it had ceased to be fun a long time ago. "OK! I'll keep you up to date," he all but screamed at her.

"You're going to stop taking such stupid risks – and by that I mean what _**I'd**_ consider stupid," Pepper said, not letting up in the least.

"Oooohhhhhhhh," Tony whined, not wanting to concede that point, as he began thrashing back and forth, trying to get his ass out of the line of fire.

"You aren't getting away and we aren't moving on until you agree," Pepper said harshly.

Tony growled at her, looking up to give her pitiful puppy eyes a moment later in hopes of swaying her.

"That isn't going to work...in fact," she said as she loosened her grip on his wrist just enough to pull his cheeks apart so that she could begin swatting him in between his cheeks. This had Tony thrashing so much that the chair began scooting across the floor. Pepper broke out in a sweat from trying to keep him in place, but kept the spoon flying still as the battle of wills played itself out.

It didn't take long for Tony reach and then surpass his pain threshold with this treatment, "OKAY! OKAY – STOP! Please just Stop," he whimpered.

Pepper let go of his wrist, focusing slow swats on his cheeks again that had him twitching. "Are you sorry?"

"Yes," he answered pitifully, but honestly, with his head held low.

"Are you going to do it again?" She asked with an edge to her voice.

"Not if I can help it," Tony replied automatically.

"Tony!" She said, picking up the swats.

"Ah – what if I have to to save everyone?" He looked back at her with real fear on his face at the possibility of it.

"Talk to me first," Pepper said more gently, "we'll figure something out together, ok?"

"Ok," Tony answered.

"Do you still want to go to the bedroom?" She asked with a smile in her voice.

Tony wiped his face and then looked back at her, instantly happy again. "Absolutely."

"Well, now that we understand each other," she said, releasing her grip on him, "let's go then."


End file.
